Old Fantage and New Fantage
Old Fantage and New Fantage are loose terms that are often used in comparison of the Fantage they knew before, to the Fantage they know now. Although many players will consider the beta stage until about 2011 as "old Fantage", this term is loosely defined depending on the player. While the term "old Fantage" is more difficult to define, "new Fantage" can be defined as present day Fantage. Due to the constant changes to the game Fantage, players will often compare the "old Fantage" to the "new Fantage" in moments of nostalgia. Differences Some noticeable differences can be found between the "old" and "new" Fantage times. Some of these differences are also used by players to defend their opinions of which time frame was better. Users *Fantagians had different smiles until late 2010; where the smiles had reduced in size. *Most of Fantage's population were Non-Premium Members until IDfones were released in late 2009. Clothing *Most of Fantage's wearable clothes are useable by Premium Members since 2011. *Rare items for Non-Premium Members used to be in a great variety, and were made very often. Now there hasn't been a single rare item for them since the fake teeth smile released in early 2012, and only Premium Member rare items were made often. * When someone joined Fantage, you used to get a pink heart board. Now you get a plain white and orange board. * Some items made prior to 2012 were revamped around later that year. Places *Downtown was nearly renovated in Spring 2012, especially where the fountain was moved to the center of the place. *In Spring 2013 the Top Models Inc. and its' game counterpart changed entirely and has not reverted to its original design ever since. *Ever since after the Fantage Cataclysm after Fantage's 6th anniversary party, the Fantage Map have been altered almost completely, where places like the Castle and the Carnival were shortened and places close to each other were merged together (for example, the new Forest was made up of the old Forest with the outskirts of Wizard's Domain and the Creature Area). Some places, like the Oasis and the Dock to get to Oasis was removed. Stores *Shops started completely renovating in 2012. *Vintage was replaced by the Trade 'n' Sell. * Vintage Gold replaced Trade 'n' Sell. * Vintage Gold was replaced by the PM Boutique in October of 2014. * In November of 2014, Zack's Acting Academy was replaced by The Clubhouse. Appearence *Fantage changed its home page and blog in June 2013. *Fantage set up Facebook and Twitter accounts for their well known NPC Michelle. Fantage Currency *eCoins had some benefits and drawbacks. While allowing non-members to own Premium items, it also required paying real life money. This shortly changed after the addition of advertisements that could be watched with eCoins and the release of eCoins to the public. * The addition of Gold has followed eCoins. Unlike eCoins, gold can only be purchased with real money. Category:Fantage